Just a Short Night Shift
by gabriel.x0
Summary: After seeing Iruka in a different light (read – naked), Kakashi makes a move on him for fun, first. He didn't even notice when exactly during a short night shift it became so serious for both of them.
1. A

= A =

His posture lazy and one visible eye half-lidded, Kakashi observed Iruka.

Indifference was fake, though. Kakashi actually watched Iruka closely. He did it because Iruka just walked into the mission room as wet as a rat straight out of the village's deepest gutter.

Big drops of water were quickly falling on the floor.

Wet hair, wet skin, wet clothes and no shoes - the man was thoroughly drenched. Kakashi could bet even his underwear may turn out wet.

Iruka was an eye candy.

This time, an eye candy for Kakashi's eyes only. Because the night shift already began and in the mission room there was no one except for both of them - the jounin, who's always late, and the chuunin, who, for some reason, decided to overwork himself.

"Stop staring at me," Iruka muttered menacingly and rewarded Kakashi with intense gaze of his deep brown eyes, "I'm not that amusing."

Kakashi gave out a sarcastic grunt.

"I think you are."

Iruka observed Kakashi for several long seconds, slowly scanned his lazily positioned body from head to toes, but then gave up the bullying and sighed tiredly.

"Hatake Kakashi, you already gave in your latest report and you don't have a new mission. But I guess it won't work if I simply ask you to leave?"

Kakashi tilted his head to the side and smiled at him sheepishly.

"You know me so well."

Iruka shrugged off his drenched vest and let it fall into the already formed little pond around his feet. Then he squinted at Kakashi slyly, brought his palms together and created a henge. Kakashi's eye opened a little bit wider.

Iruka henged himself into himself. What did he do it for?

The only difference was that henged Iruka looked perfectly dry.

Iruka smirked at the jounin and made a movement as if he tugs off his shirt. He tugged it off alright, and he had that wet piece of cloth in his hand now; only, because of the henge Kakashi couldn't see Iruka's body. He saw Iruka in the same dry shirt when he was actually naked.

Smart chuunin!

On their own accord, Kakashi's masked lips stretched into a devilish smirk. He opened his sharingan-eye behind his hitai-ate.

Then, with an accurate push of his palm, Kakashi moved the hitai-ate slightly to the side, so that Iruka couldn't notice the difference, but he could see through the gape with his newly activated eye.

Yes, the chuunin was an eye candy!

Especially when he was so nicely undressing, sure Kakashi can't see his wet chocolate-skinned body.

The trousers fell down.

Oh yes, Kakashi could see. He stood there and did his best to look like he was still indifferent and just a little bit demotivated, but he was actually devouring the delicious sight.

The jounin's first guess was right - Iruka's undies were sodden too. And they were thrown away, mercilessly.

After that, Iruka demonstratively smiled at Kakashi and turned around. This way he presented his round toned buttocks to Kakashi's hungry gaze. Then the chuunin leaned forward and, with that ass up, slowly began to gather his previously thrown garments from the floor.

Was he showing off? Kakashi licked his suddenly dry lips.

When Iruka occasionally bent a little lower, his buttocks went slightly apart and his most private places were revealed.

Kakashi wondered if Iruka could behave as lewd as this in a case, he knew Kakashi sees alright through his henge.

"Are you tempting me?" Kakashi asked when Iruka was done with neatly hanging the wet clothes at the backs of the vacant chairs.

"I told you to go home, so I don't understand why you stay." said Iruka calmly. Well, the chuunin was right being anxious about Kakashi's stubbornness, of course. It was a pity Iruka couldn't see himself from Kakashi's point of view. However, the chuunin continued. "There is nothing interesting here; another boring night shift."

Iruka stretched his lips into a smile of a nice guy and went to his desk. There he stopped and looked down at the chair.

The jounin grunted. The chair looked very cold and Iruka was very naked.

"I can sit down there first and let you use my warm lap so that beautiful butt of yours won't get frozen," suggested a willing Kakashi.

Iruka tore his eyes off the chair's icy surface and stared menacingly at the jounin's masked face.

"Why, I don't need that kind of charity from you."

Kakashi shook his head.

"Don't get me wrong," the jounin pointed with his finger. "I just took a liking to this cute mole on the left half of your tanned butt, and... want to warm it?"

Iruka's eyes widened in realization.

"You can see through my henge?"

Kakashi raised his hand and pushed his hitai-ate up, all the way to his forehead. This way he exposed his slowly spinning red eye.

"Of course I can. You knew it from the start, right? You, flirt."

Iruka's face immediately gained the color red and the blush began to slowly migrate down and cover his entire body. Kakashi's smile widened. He was getting more than just excited. Moreover, to his enormous amusement, he could see that down there, the chuunin was getting very excited, too.

"I didn't know!" squeaked Iruka. "I swear, I didn't even imagine you'd use your sharingan. That's unfair!"

"Everything is fair in love and war." Kakashi said it with a hint of wisdom, lazily stretched his well-trained body and made a step towards Iruka.

His mismatched eyes focused on Iruka's exposed abdomen and he really enjoyed the view of the chuunin's tool react on him and get longer and harder with every passing second.

"I see your desire."

Iruka shook his head, hastily covered that part with his palms and made a step back.

"Wait, you can't be serious!"

"You know I am. And you are perfectly 'serious', too. So, I won't wait."

Kakashi's eyes slowly migrated to Iruka's face, devouring every detail of the naked body on their way.

Iruka looked into these hypnotic mismatched eyes and froze. He realized he was ready to give Kakashi everything - his body, his mind, his very soul. He even wished he could give himself to Kakashi. He craved to be used by him. His hands fell to the sides, revealing the stone-hard cock. Feeling his body as if filled with lust, Iruka obligingly made a step towards the jounin.

Right that moment the mission room's door opened and three tired shinobi came in.

Iruka blinked and, with that, their eye contact broke.

The jounin tsked.

He was pretty close to spend a night full of fun, but these stupid jerks spoiled it!

Kakashi wasn't a man to give up easily, though.

He'd just need to use another tactics to make what he found interesting his.


	2. B

= B =

The feeling of relief was so strong, that Iruka's body shuddered as it washed through him.

He wasn't caught in that hypnotic stare of mismatched eyes anymore; and the silver-haired jounin wasn't getting near now, he stopped.

Three men, exhausted after their mission, came to Iruka's table instead.

Without a second thought, Iruka hastily sat down on the ice-cold chair. Because of that genius jounin, he began to feel naked even in spite of his smart henge!

Fortunately, the newcomers didn't see through his trick. They greeted Iruka, gave him their reports, asked some casual questions and left for their respectful homes to rest.

Iruka smiled and served them as usual, in spite of inside he was boiling with emotions. The reason was silver-haired and masked. Even after the three men left with polite bows in Iruka's direction, the jounin still stayed.

Every curve of the cold moistly chair, which almost glued to Iruka's naked skin, felt hot now, especially in the region, where his heavy balls rested.

The door closed with the loud screechy sound.

Iruka was afraid to look in the jounin's direction. He anticipated something to come from him, though.

For the time being, Iruka made a huge effort to calm down and pretended he was busy filing new reports. Too soon for his own taste, he was done and now all he needed was to bring them to the stack. It meant he had to stand up and present his naked self to Kakashi's mismatched eyes. Again.

He knew the jounin continued to watch him.

Suddenly, a surprising thought crossed Iruka's overloaded mind - if the jounin saw him naked once, what harm would it be to expose his body once more?

What was seen can't be unseen, so Iruka pressed his lips tightly together, clenched the reports in his slightly shaking hands, stood up and bravely headed to the shelves.

It was, maybe childish, but, to show he wasn't a coward, he demonstratively wiggled his hips on his way.

Just like that, without hearing any dirty comments from the jounin's side, Iruka came to the shelves and began to sort the reports. He already decided the storm had passed, was very glad about it and began to hope Kakashi will simply leave any time soon.

However, when he reached for the top shelf to put the last report into its place, he had to stretch on the verge of his body's ability and arch his spine, and it was right that very moment he heard Kakashi's amused chuckle behind his back.

"Yes, you are tempting me."

Iruka froze on the spot and waited for him to continue.

"I gladly accept your invitation."

Iruka remained standing with his face to the shelves and quickly closed his eyes for the jounin not to hypnotize him again.

"What? What invitation?" he mumbled.

But Kakashi had no intention to answer that weak question or face Iruka. Instead, he fully pressed his front into the chuunin's back.

Iruka couldn't suppress a sigh of relief; he just realized how cold he was before he felt the jounin's heat.

Kakashi stretched his hands and grabbed the nearest shelf, effectively blocking the chuunin on the both sides of his waist. He nuzzled Iruka's neck with his masked nose and then rested his chin on Iruka's shoulder.

Iruka realized the jounin stopped moving and frowned. Very accurately, he opened one of his eyes and squinted at the jounin's head on his shoulder.

There was no reason for him to be afraid to meet Kakashi's eyes, because Kakashi's gaze was fully focused low on Iruka's abdomen.

Iruka felt his blush deepen.

"Oh no."

He was henged and couldn't see his own body through the henge. However, Kakashi's sharingan was slowly swirling, fixating every detail of Iruka's nakedness.

That was actually too much! Iruka felt so ashamed; he couldn't stay calm knowing the fact Kakashi was watching that part of him. In addition, to his own horror, that part of him reacted again.

"Sweet," murmured Kakashi.

"Don't go there," Iruka hissed through his tightly pressed lips.

"Oh, c'mon," Kakashi pressed further into Iruka's backside and Iruka felt the jounin was in a mood, too. Moreover, he was very big down there.

Kakashi's hands entwined around Iruka's waist and chest and he made a movement with his hips to signify how fond of the chuunin's body he was.

"Iruka, admit you like it. I won't be able to come so close to you otherwise."

Iruka made a weak effort to pretend he was struggling, and probingly moved from side to side. While on it, he was secretly enjoying the friction and simultaneously thought about that last comment of the jounin.

Actually, it was too much for his overexcited mind to understand what was happening. But he couldn't deny the fact that Kakashi was right - he was very much into the process. Particularly, Kakashi's warmth was nice. That big tool, too.

They continued to slowly rock in unison for several long minutes, but suddenly Iruka's ears registered the squeaky sound of the door opening. He turned his head to the door and saw Raido.

Raido froze in the doorframe and stared at them. They stared back.

"What are you doing?" Raido asked finally.

It was a rather silly question. For a second, shocked Iruka forgot he was perfectly henged and imagined how he could look from Raido's point of view, stark naked and in the infamous pervert's arms. The only result of that was he became even harder.

The jounin saved the situation and reminded the chuunin about his smart henge.

"Why, I only help Iruka to sort the reports," Kakashi answered nonchalantly. He still had his arms around Iruka, though, and pressed into him persistently.

"Oh," Raido drawled meaningfully. "I see." However, he didn't go away.

"What did you want, Raido?" Iruka wondered, already making futile, but pleasurable, efforts to get free. "Is something wrong? I thought you have a shift at the gates this night."

Raido shrugged and averted his eyes from the flirty pair.

"I changed shifts with Izumo; he wanted to stay at the gates together with Kotetsu. I just wonder if I have a mission, maybe?"

Finally, Iruka made a decision. He pushed Kakashi's hands off sharply and made a step away from the jounin.

"Of course," he replied. "I'll take a look right away."

As he moved to his table, he heard Kakashi give out a groan of regret.

Iruka smirked inwardly.

Although he admitted, it wasn't that he, in his turn, didn't regret the lack of the jounin's touch and warmth. But work was work and must be done no matter what.


	3. C

= C=

As soon as Raido left, Kakashi approached Iruka again.

To his utter surprise, instead of jumping up and hurrying into his arms, the chuunin sat calmly at his desk and watched him closely.

In addition, when Kakashi was ready to pounce, Iruka quickly stretched his hand and with that gesture stopped his almost always unavoidable movement.

The jounin froze in front of the chuunin's palm.

"Wait right there," Iruka said menacingly.

Kakashi stared at Iruka in amazement for several seconds, and then squinted his mismatched eyes.

"Why?" he drawled in a low voice.

"Because." Iruka cut sharply. "Because I'm a man from flesh and blood and I can have a little weakness time after time, when the mood and moment seem right. But, after a pause and a trifle rational thought, I say No." And with that Iruka smiled at Kakashi the similar sheepish smile the jounin liked to use at everyone.

Kakashi stared.

Kakashi frowned.

Kakashi's jaw fell down and he actually forgot to close his mouth for a whole minute.

Luckily, he was still masked.

While the jounin was busy digesting information, Iruka returned to his scrolls and began to rearrange them demonstratively.

At last, Kakashi's body and mind gained back the infamous nonchalant attitude and he returned to his lazy posture.

"So, you openly refuse me," stated Kakashi.

"Yes I do," Iruka muttered without looking at him; he continued to fake he was enormously engrossed in his duties. Actually, he messed the scrolls so bad he'd better work hard to bring them back in order later.

"Why?" Kakashi was stubborn.

Iruka sighed, regretfully tore his eyes from the messed scrolls and looked at Kakashi's angry face.

"I already told you why. Because of that."

"That's not an argument!" Kakashi declared menacingly.

Iruka raised his eyebrows in academic surprise.

"Oh yes? What is an argument, then?"

The jounin blinked, and shortly closed his red eye, whose sharingan previously swirled and scanned the chuunin's naked body nonstop. At least the part of the chuunin's body, which wasn't covered by the desk.

"I want you!" Kakashi blurted out suddenly. He surprised not only Iruka, but also himself.

After that the silence fell. Iruka gulped. He just thought he managed to calm down, but here it was again - he felt his cheeks were quickly gaining back the color red. In addition, his lower regions revived.

"What you not say," Iruka murmured softly. His body became so hot, he couldn't help a shudder.

"What I don't say is not important," Kakashi continued to watch him expressively. "I see clearly that you want me too. So, why not?"

Iruka gritted his teeth angrily.

"I'm not some wild animal to act on a whim, I can control my instincts! So can you. We are two adults. Moreover, we are decent shinobi. That's why."

Kakashi had the nerve to give him a suggestive wink.

"I can also become a wild animal for you any time. I promise you'd like it. Get into the mood already."

Iruka was so furious he jumped up and fiercely brought his palm down on the innocent table's surface.

"Enough! It's not funny!"

"That's the temper!" murmured Kakashi. He made a small step to Iruka and spread his arms wide. "Come to me."

"No way," Iruka hissed stubbornly.

"Tsk," Kakashi lowered his arms and gave Iruka an inquiring look. "Not the right moment and mood? Well, I can wait. A bit."

Iruka stared at him for a while. The man made him nervous, as if he expected something. Was it because of his lazy posture and his smug masked face? On the other hand, maybe it was his red eye and that dangerously swirling sharingan?

"Very good," Iruka nodded and made a step back. "Stay right there and wait." He made another step back. "Until my shift ends. Then I'll leave and you can stay and continue to wait."

Several quick steps and vigorous Iruka reached his goal. He gave the jounin another bright smile and immediately disappeared behind the shelves.

Kakashi gave out a barely audible snarl and smiled fondly behind his mask.

That chuunin was superb. He definitely knew how to play innocent. Kakashi liked that game the most.

Not to mention, the way the chuunin's naked ass disappeared behind the shelves was superb, too. That teaser, mocking Kakashi to such extent!

"What, you think I can't see you now?" the jounin wondered lazily.

He heard a short grunt from behind the shelves. It perfectly signified the chuunin's position.

"Of course you can't. As far as I know, you do have that amazing eye of yours, but you don't belong to Huga-family, so you can't see through the solid surfaces. The henge is another matter, of course…"

While Iruka was blurting out that smart monologue and enjoying himself, Kakashi soundlessly moved to the other side of the room and once again approached him from behind.

This time, Kakashi's eyes fell on Iruka's nicely toned ass right away, and it simply stunned the jounin. He froze, watching it closely and admiring the curves.

Iruka suddenly stopped talking.

He didn't get any smart response from the jounin, and it made him more than a little bit nervous. He found a small hole between the boxes and peaked through it. Of course, the jounin wasn't where Iruka left him.

Damn!

In just a second, the cold sweat covered the chuunin's bare skin.

Moving his head very slowly, Iruka looked over his shoulder. According to his worst expectations, the jounin was already right behind him. Not only that! He was also very busy with throwing hungry stares at Iruka's own naked buttocks using these dangerous wide-opened mismatched eyes of his.

Iruka growled and pressed his forehead into the side of the dusty box. Kakashi looked so funny he even began to giggle.

"I can't stand you, I give up!" he exhaled weakly.

It took just a second for the jounin to return to his senses.

"Come to daddy," whispered Kakashi. He stretched out his hands to touch the chuunin's delicious flesh and pull him into an embrace, and Iruka made a slight step towards him…

Nevertheless, the door squeaked again.

The both men were sharply torn out of their vigorous activities.

As soon as Kakashi's hands fell back to his sides helplessly, Iruka went to serve the person who entered the room. On purpose, he didn't give the jounin another glance.

Truth to be told, he was still afraid to be unconsciously tempted by his mismatched gaze.


	4. D

= D =

When the door closed behind the visitors' backs, Iruka squinted in direction, where his jounin was hiding behind the shelf.

He waited for quite a while, but Kakashi didn't come out to him.

Iruka inhaled, exhaled slowly and stood up.

Actually, this time the jounin was right; it was Iruka's turn to make a move. He was in a mood for a while already, and it was three in the morning, the quietest time of the night shift. With just a bit of luck, no one else would need to consult the mission room; it was already too popular this night, anyway.

Iruka straightened bravely and went to the jounin.

Kakashi waited where he left him. He was leaning on the shelf, looking all lusty and smug.

Iruka wondered if it was the jounin's normal behavior he never noticed before, or the occasional seducing tactics. However, he threw all thoughts out of his head and moved forward immediately.

As soon as Kakashi saw Iruka approaching, he smiled sheepishly and spread his arms in inviting gesture. Iruka accepted an invitation and came near enough to position himself between the jounin's welcoming palms, but not actually touch him.

"It seems everyone left for now," he said, doing his best to look shy.

Kakashi got the hint, took initiative and carefully began to entwine his arms around Iruka's naked body. Then, all of a sudden, he forcefully tugged him into a long since foretasted hug.

"I'm aware of that," Kakashi whispered. He let his hands slowly wonder up and down Iruka's broad back.

"Someone may come again," murmured Iruka. His eyes shut down on their own accord, signifying that Kakashi's touch was rather pleasurable.

"Shall we speed up?" Kakashi's palms slid down and he tenderly cupped Iruka's cold buttocks.

Iruka shook his head immediately.

"Please don't speed up."

Kakashi nodded, and hugged the chuunin tighter and with affection. He continued to rub these tasty buttocks.

"Your wish is my command."

First things first, Iruka was touched all over. Every inch of his naked body became acquainted with the jounin's fingers. What wasn't tenderly touched, was roughly groped, and the frivolous hands always came back to rest on the chuunin's buttocks.

Meanwhile, Iruka was panting heavily; sometimes he gave out a lustful moan.

"Why, you like these globes of mine so much?" the chuunin murmured into Kakashi's ear after giving it a small bite.

"Why, I have plans to play with them," Kakashi answered calmly without interrupting his activity of exploring the chuunin's body, "I have a tool I wish to insert between them to hear you moan even louder."

"How blunt," muttered Iruka. He was blushing so hard he thought he could die from shame after hearing Kakashi's actual plans.

The thing, which annoyed him in this interaction the most, though, was that the jounin somehow managed to keep his cool, when Iruka was almost coming. He had to change it as soon as possible.

"What are you doing?" the jounin whispered when Iruka suddenly wiggled out of his greedy hands and fell to his knees so that his face stopped millimeters from Kakashi's bulging fly.

Iruka nuzzled the bulge.

He felt Kakashi's body stiffen and, before he could be stopped, he quickly opened the fly. There he saw that impressive bulge covered by dark material of underwear. Impatiently and therefore mercilessly, the underwear was tugged down. As the result, Kakashi's naked flesh towered right in front of the chuunin's brisk face.

"This tool?" wondered Iruka. He looked up at the jounin and noticed his pale cheeks cover with slight color pink. Exactly what he wanted.

Indeed, the sight of naked Iruka kneeling in front of his exposed erection must be very encouraging from Kakashi's point of view.

If he only knew, what Iruka can do when he wants to impress someone!

"Iruka…" the jounin growled warningly.

However, Iruka was unstoppable.

"Can I play with your tool a bit? Pretty please?"

Kakashi watched him kneeling for a long minute. Iruka's pleading eyes and his naughty tongue licking these hungry lips of his, made the jounin quite thrilled to give it a try.

"Just a little, before you go for my globes?" added the chuunin.

That decided the matter.

Kakashi put his hand on Iruka's head and encouraged him to lean closer to his erection.

"If it's like that, please go ahead."

The big tool now rested on the chuunin's face. Iruka had just a short moment to admire its heavy glory and hotness. And then his mouth opened on its own accord and began to give the jounin's tool sloppy kisses mixed with little teasing sucks.

Kakashi gave out another growl and fondly petted Iruka's head.

"You are doing very well, go on."

It wasn't necessary to praise the chuunin twice for him to speed up. He immediately took initiative and became more frivolous about taking care of the jounin. Iruka's mouth opened wider and took the head of the erection inside.

Kakashi's warm hand slowly caressed his head and he became not only more vigorous, but also more attentive and tender. It was really nice to be appreciated by Kakashi like that. For that treatment, Iruka wanted to do his best while on it. And he did. He began to swallow the whole length of Kakashi and felt it go deep into his throat.

"Iruka…" the jounin's hips started to move in unison with the moves of the chuunin's head.

The hot thrilling sensation in Iruka's abdomen grew stronger with every thrust. The fact he could come just by treating Kakashi's cock with his lips was news to him, but he realized it was true.

Iruka moaned, while being stuffed with the cock, and got a hint that Kakashi was very close to completion. Therefore, he moaned again, louder and longer, relaxed his throat further and let the jounin thrust inside his mouth the way he wanted.

The jounin came and Iruka became very busy with swallowing Kakashi's liquids and licking off all the drops.

Suddenly there was a sound of the door open and close; hasty steps hammered to Iruka's desk.

Iruka raised his head and showed the jounin his disappointed face with eyes wide open and very expressive.

"I'm tired of running around naked, even if henged, and with a constant hard on," he shared matter-of-factly as he stood up gracefully and wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand.

Kakashi's half-lidded mismatched eyes were smiling at him warmly.

He liked it very much. For that look, and, especially, for what it promised, he was ready to suffer a little longer.

Iruka returned the jounin a warm smile, turned around on his heels and headed to his desk to do his job.

Instead of 'good buy' or 'see you' from Kakashi, he got an encouragement in form of a heavy teasing slap on his butt.

With the sore memory of that, Iruka began to work, and while on it, he felt really happy.


	5. E

= E =

According to Iruka's senses, the room was empty.

It was a shock. Iruka didn't notice when his jounin left.

Still, he returned to their rendezvous-place behind the shelves to make sure. And no one waited for him there.

Yes, except for Iruka, the mission room was empty.

For real? Iruka squinted his eyes slyly. Could it be just another game of the jounin?

Very slowly, Iruka leaned on the nearest table, arched his back and, with a perfectly audible moan, spread his legs wide apart. To stay like this was rather embarrassing, and therefore thrilling.

Nevertheless, nothing happened.

Well.

Iruka smiled and let go of his smart henge. Thus, he exposed himself completely.

Again, nothing happened. The room was as empty as earlier.

All of a sudden, Iruka felt empty too. Empty and abandoned. Completely betrayed.

It hurt.

Offended to the very brim of his self-consciousness, Iruka straightened and sniffled. He followed his inward impulse and went back to gather his clothes. Absentmindedly, Iruka tugged still very wet, and, moreover, cold, clothes on.

He ignored the nasty feeling it caused his sensitive skin.

Also, he didn't notice how cold it was, even though his limbs were trembling. The thought he could get ill because of it never crossed his dull mind.

As if entranced, he approached his desk and sat down.

At the desk, there was a little mountain of disordered scrolls. Iruka stared at them, but didn't see them.

Finally, he hid his face in his palms and plunged into the pure misery.

In a half of an hour, someone came in to take his shift. Iruka didn't give them even a glance; he stood up and left without another word. He was so down he thought he could die because his very soul ached.

Iruka asked himself why it would ache. Immediately, he pretended he didn't know an answer.

Of course, he was well aware it was a temporary feeling. He had just to get rid of this sudden mood he got himself into. Therefore, it was necessary to answer the question why his soul ached.

Iruka gave up and began to analyze it thoroughly.

Really, there was no reason to hope for something big just because some macho played nice with you once. That jerk of a jounin got his release and that ended it. Why should Iruka, a mere toy for a moment, the victim of the jounin's moody decision to flirt, suffer so much?

Did Iruka have a hope for some deeper feelings? How naïve for an adult!

No way, Iruka must take a hold of himself and forget it. And - never again.

Yes. Better, have a good night's sleep. In the morning, everything will be clear.

At home, Iruka went straight to the bathroom and undressed.

It was a given it would be very complicated to fall asleep after what he lived through. He decided for the usual thing he performed on such occasions.

He washed himself hastily, and then took a tube from the shelf on the wall. With the substance from the tube, Iruka moistened the fingers of his right hand. After that, he positioned one of his feet on the low chair, guided moist fingers to his asshole, and began to insert them probingly. In that manner, with the harmonious movements, alternatively pushing his fingers deeper and spreading them wider inside, he stretched himself as good as it was only possible.

However, his efforts to relax and enjoy the process were in vain. The pain of betrayal turned it impossible, even in spite of all encouraging scenes he imagined to get into the mood.

Iruka sniffled and pulled four fingers out of his thoroughly wet hole.

He wasn't even up!

Still sniffling, Iruka washed again, dried his body with the towel and, finally, headed to the bed.

Only when he covered himself with the blanket, he noticed he wasn't the only one laying there.

It was unacceptable for a shinobi, as capable as Iruka, to be so unobservant. But, Iruka was at home, whose wards stood untouched, and he was stressed out to the point of a breakdown.

Therefore, he didn't struggle when two strong arms entwined around his waist.

"You took your time for sure, I got tired of waiting," the lazy voice whispered into his ear.

Iruka turned his head and looked straight into Kakashi's mismatched eyes. And suddenly, he became so relieved and happy, he forgot all his sufferings during the last hours.

"If you told me you are going to wait for me here, I would hurry up," Iruka was smiling as he, in his turn, entwined his hands around the jounin's naked body.

"Hey, you are a smart boy, aren't you? I was sure you'd hurry up to me." Kakashi smiled back at Iruka, as confident as ever.

At that moment, Iruka noticed Kakashi had no mask on. So, his lips were perfectly available.

"Seems I'm not as smart as everyone thinks," Iruka brought his lips to the jounin's and let them lightly touch.

Kakashi growled menacingly.

That was the only warning Iruka got, before the jounin suddenly pushed and pressed him down to top him. Using the force, he made Iruka spread his legs and positioned himself between them.

"Sorry, I can't wait any longer. I want to taste you as soon as possible."

Not that Iruka disliked being treated forcefully. He got into the mood the second he realized it was Kakashi who was embracing him.

Iruka entwined his hands around the jounin's neck and legs around his waist, and tugged Kakashi even closer.

"Then stop talking and enter me."

Kakashi leaned down and began to nuzzle the chuunin's cheek and neck, and in unison rub that big tool of his against Iruka's hardening one.

"Don't want to hurt you."

"Well," Iruka drawled, enjoying the treatment and getting impatient with need. "You already did hurt me, so go inside," he bit the jounin's earlobe and whispered into his ear in a quiet, low voice, "You are very welcome there."

Kakashi smiled at him sweetly, as if he doubted what Iruka just said. He wedged his right hand into a narrow space between their bodies and touched the chuunin's entrance. When his finger became almost literally sucked into the thoroughly stretched, wet hole, Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Iruka, you..."

"Played with myself for a bit," shared Iruka. "Would you give it to me already, or shall I help myself?"

Without another word, Kakashi guided his overexcited cock to Iruka's entrance and pushed inside.

He did his best not to thrust with everything he was capable of, warming Iruka up slowly to further active treatment. He was so going to enjoy the willing chuunin.

To his heart's content!

Nevertheless, right at the moment Kakashi set up a steady rhythm of thrusts, someone knocked at the door.


	6. F

= F =

Knock-knock, knock-knock.

Iruka felt like melting. He hated to be interrupted once again, especially the moment he and his jounin were at such a good part!

"Ignore them, move on," Iruka moaned pleadingly. "Please, just continue inserting like this."

Therefore, Kakashi did continue, for a short while at least.

However, whoever hid behind the door, they were extremely persistent, and the sound of knocks was getting louder and louder with every passing second.

"Not that I can't go on like this," Kakashi said in a matter-of fact tone, simultaneously continuing to move his hips and slide into and out of Iruka's depth, "but I guess they must have something very urgent on their mind."

Experiencing tons of regrets, Kakashi pulled out of the chuunin's body. To Iruka's surprise, before the jounin left, he performed several gentle strokes along Iruka's inner thighs with his rough calloused fingers.

"Stay like this, I'll be back right away." Kakashi grabbed an abandoned bedcover, wrapped it around his naked torso and, holding the corner of it in front of his sacred face, stomped down to the hall to open the door.

When he opened it, his face, even half hidden by the bedcover, must have been very expressive, because the persistent anbu, who stood behind the door, decided to move two steps back.

"If you only knew what you interrupted, you'd be already running away from here in fear of my wrath. I am really angry right now. Make it quick."

The anbu gulped. Although he did have an idea of what he interrupted, he also had a task, and an important one, for that matter.

"Hatake-san, hokage-sama has an urgent mission for you."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and gave out an annoyed sigh.

"I get it. Give me five minutes."

The anbu stared at him in shock.

"But, Hatake-san, it's an urgent mission from our hokage-sama!"

"I said I need ten minutes and I mean it." Kakashi said in a calm voice.

The anbu shook his head in disbelieve.

"No, it's impossible; you must follow me to the tower immediately!"

"I thought I was clear. If you didn't get it the first and the second time, listen carefully, I say it again - I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

For a change, this concrete anbu turned out wise enough not to confront Kakashi any further. He raised his hands in a gesture of defeat and mumbled.

"Fine, fifteen minutes it is. Just, don't be late, please."

After that, Kakashi slammed the door in the anbu's face and hurried back to his chuunin.

"Did you miss me?" he wondered as soon as he crawled to his previous position above Iruka. The bedcover was already lost somewhere along the way.

Iruka entwined his hands around the jounin's neck affectionately.

"Yeah. Shall we continue where you left?"

Kakashi was happy to oblige. He inserted himself into the familiar wet and hot hole of the chuunin, and, without delay, began to vigorously move. The unchaste sounds of their bodies' fitful copulation filled the room.

"What a pity hokage ordered me for a mission; I'd rather stay with you like this until the morning." Kakashi sped up a bit and added, "Or, better, until the morning after the next morning. Or, even better…"

Iruka moaned loudly.

"What an amazing sweet-talk!" He barely managed to pronounce it, because he was already taking the jounin all the way into himself, and had his breath caught with every thrust.

"Yeah, I'd like that, but the mission goes first," Kakashi couldn't help himself and sped up further.

As well as Iruka, Kakashi was an obedient shinobi of his village, he knew he had to do his duties, and right that moment in his mind there was only one thought - to bring them both to completion as soon as possible.

Iruka understood his feelings very well.

"No problem," half-whispered, half-moaned the chuunin, "go to your mission, you can always start over again."

Kakashi leaned down and gave Iruka an aggressive kiss.

"Gosh," he said strait into Iruka's lips in a harsh voice full of lust, "after such an encouragement I'll complete all missions in a blink of an eye."

With that, the talking was over and even wilder interaction began.

When they were done, they fell on the bed, exhausted.

"Say," Kakashi murmured into Iruka's ear.

Iruka stretched his tired body, enjoying the feeling of his sweaty skin slide along Kakashi's hot skin.

"What do you want to know?"

Kakashi got the hint that the chuunin likes the skin-on-skin sensation and hugged him from behind.

"Say, why you were drenched?" he nuzzled Iruka's ear and gave its earlobe a long teasing suck.

Iruka shuddered under his touch and hid his face in the pillow.

"Why do you want to know it? It was just an accident."

Kakashi hummed. Such a stubborn lover! Just the way Kakashi preferred them.

"I guess you shouldn't lose your precious time asking me, but better hurry up to your new mission," Iruka added and made an effort to get out of the jounin's hands.

Instead of letting him go, Kakashi hugged him tighter.

"I have another minute," he whispered.

"Liar!" Iruka exhaled in ecstasy. He turned around to the jounin and started to push him out of his bed. "Go, you must go!"

"Hey, hey, easier!" Laughing hard, Kakashi rolled down to the floor.

Nevertheless, he got to his feet immediately, and jumped back on the bed just to pin the chuunin to the soppy sheets.

"I'm leaving now, but we'll return to this discussion later."

Iruka raised his brows in a fake surprise.

"Oh? To what exactly do you wish to return?"

Kakashi leaned to Iruka's face and caught his lips in a long tender kiss.

"To this. To you."

The jounin stood up, grabbed a pile of his disordered clothes and shoes from the floor, and, with the last sly wink at the chuunin, disappeared in a puff of a smoke.

Iruka imagined hokage's face the moment Kakashi'd appear in front of her eyes just like that, and gave out a short laugh. After that, he rolled to his side, planted his face into the pillow, where Kakashi rested while waiting for him to return from his night shift, and fell asleep with a feeling that something truly wonderful began to happen between the two of them.


End file.
